


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-11
Updated: 2005-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Akutagawa Jirou could not sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> [pot_challenge](http://pot-challenge.livejournal.com/) week 8 - energy/restless

For the first time in his life, Akutagawa Jirou could not sleep.

He had felt... off, somehow, ever since practice yesterday for no reason that he could figure out. Playing against Atobe for the first time in a while had been fun, even if he had lost the match 6-4. School yesterday had been perfectly normal, sleeping through the more boring classes and trying to keep still in the classes he did enjoy. Trying to figure out what was making him feel off had the inverse effect of making him feel more off and it was driving Jirou nuts.

Not even lying in his own bed helped. Most of the night was spent tossing and turning, drifting in and out of memories and almost-dreams. Flashes of pale blue and grey-violet, grass green and dark sapphire, and he crashed from his half-sleep sweating and utterly tangled in cotton sheets.

Pretending to sleep during the day in hope that he would actually fall asleep only worked to keep his teammates from asking him what was wrong. He had to admit, the things they said and did around him when they thought he was out were highly amusing. Gakuto's flexibility was really amazing, not that he was about to interrupt to tell him that.

After practice found him in a quiet corner of a park near the school, lying under a tree imagining shapes in the light streaming through leaves above him. As he was trying to decide whether a particular leaf looked more like a cat or the red-haired player from Seigaku (both, he decided eventually), he felt more than saw someone sit next to him.

The familiar smell of flowers mixed with some other indefinable scent tickled his nose and Jirou felt a hand weave through his hair, gently pulling him up.

"You can't fool me, Jirou, I know you're awake," said a silky voice, centimeters from him ear. He blinked and met dark eyes that looked knowingly into his own. Completely out of his depth, yet at the same time feeling more normal than he had in days, Jirou fell.

If the other boy was surprised, he didn't show it. Warm lips moved softly against his own, opening slightly before pulling back and placing a gentle kiss on still parted lips. Jirou's hand twisted in the other's shirt, as he laid his head against a proud shoulder. Fingers continued to card through his hair, he was nearly purring when he closed his eyes and started to drift, content.

Atobe looked down at the boy curled up against him and smiled. "Go to sleep," he whispered, and dropped a kiss on Jirou's forehead before leaning his head back against the tree trunk to contemplate a particular leaf that reminded him of something. What was his name...

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/10090.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/5108.html)  
> 


End file.
